


Wir Sind Allein

by misterywhitegirl



Category: Football RPF
Genre: FIFA World Cup 2014, Fix-It, German National Team, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 16:09:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1864032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misterywhitegirl/pseuds/misterywhitegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what they’ve been waiting their whole lives, a chance to play at a World Cup. And being together would make it even better. But an injury at the brink of the championship might take this dream out of Marco’s hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wir Sind Allein

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a fix-it where Marco does get injured before the World Cup but it is something minor and he will be able to go to Brazil with the National Team. This fic is also a massive indulgence on my part, so I conveniently changed or left out a lot of facts. And I have an idea of where I want the story to go, but I am not sure of how many chapters there will be.  
> English is not my first language and this is my first ever attempt at writing, so there will be a lot of mistakes.  
> 

 

It was just a friendly match against Armenia, a warm-up on their road to Brazil, to the World Cup that would start in a week. And yet, it felt like much more, because it was the last game before the Cup, the last time they would play without the pressure of trying to win the world. And then, just a couple of minutes before the end of the first half, Marco twisted his left ankle, and, as he fell to the ground he felt like his chance at playing for the National Team at a World Cup was slipping away.

Laid there, with his ankle hurting so much, he looks up and sees Mario intentily watching him, with a worried face that reflects all his fears about what that injury meant, his knowledge of how much pain he was enduring and most of all, their love for each other.

And then, upon thinking it, Marco starts to look back at their relationship and all they’ve been through together. They had met very early in their careers, at the Borussia Dortmund youth division and back then they had been just acquaintances, as Mario was younger and they didn’t play in the same category.

However, this meant that when he came back to Dortmund in 2012, after playing for _Ahlen_ and _Mönchengladbach_ , Götze was one of the first people that welcomed him to the team and thus, it made them close from the start. Even though Marco was soon friends with his teammates, and it felt like they were all a family, his relationship with Mario was more special, and they became best friends, bonding over similar interests and their shared obsession with Justin Bieber.

When he started calling his friend “ _Sunny_ ”, he was forced to realize what that term of endearment really said about his feelings. Reus had always been comfortable with his bisexuality but he had never been attracted to any of his teammates. But Mario was more than a teammate, and while he debated with himself about how to deal with the complicated situation he saw himself in, they got closer and closer, spending almost all of their free time together.

And so he remembered their first kiss, spontaneous and hurried, that happened while they were celebrating after winning a Bundesliga match. How things had naturally evolved from then on, making his internal struggle pointless, because he soon learned his feelings were corresponded by his friend. He also thought of the first time they had sex, in their shared hotel room after an away game. And all the times they made love at each other’s bedrooms after that.

He remembered when they got caught — how Mats didn't said a thing, just honest-to-God laughed and backed away from the room like the cat that caught the mouse. They both panicked and avoided the rest of their teammates for a couple of hours, but when the rest of the group caught with what they were doing they came to them giggling, half of them bragging of the money they've made out of them on bets and the other half whining they have lost and "you guys couldn't just wait another month?", all of them with congratulations on the tip of their tongues.

And everything in their relationship was incredible but then Mario left Borussia — and him — behind.  His first feeling had been of betrayal, but after a while he just felt kind of numb for the first couple of weeks, quiet and hollow and, mostly, alone.  Eventually he managed to drive all night just to yell at Mario and then cry on his chest – and have amazing make-up sex. He remembered how they had rebuilt their bond, stronger than ever, and how they text a lot of cheesy stuff all the time and how Mario calls him on the middle of the night just to hear him breathing.

After all of this flashes in front of his eyes in that painful moment Marco keeps staring right at Mario, gathering strength for his lover to fight the pain and hope for the best, hope that it was just a minor injury.

Marco still has no idea of how things will turn out for him, but as he takes one last glance to Mario as he is being taken out of the field, he is confident that their plans of being together in Brazil and playing for Germany will not be crushed.

 


End file.
